


Meeting You Was a Right Choice

by Moonhaneul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonhaneul/pseuds/Moonhaneul
Summary: Seorang pemuda dingin nan tampan, Joshua Hong harus mendekam di balik gedung elit akibat penyakit jantung koronernya itu, suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang tutor petakilan dan selalu ceria, Lee Seokmin. Apa yang akan terjadi pada diri mereka?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 11





	Meeting You Was a Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Pengembangan dari salah satu AU di twitter yang pernah aku baca.

“Aku ingin keluar dan bisa beraktivitas seperti pemuda lain pada umumnya.” Ucap seorang lelaki yang selama 25 tahun hidupnya harus selalu mendekam di dalam gedung elit di Kota Mittenwald. Kota kecil di Jerman yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Bahkan bisa dihitung dengan tangan berapa kali sang lelaki tampan nan rupawan itu keluar dari gedung tersebut. Ia dilarang keluar oleh orangtuanya karena sejak kecil ia telah divonis mengidap penyakit jantung kronis yang mau tidak mau harus selalu bergantung kepada alat-alat medis. Sejujurnya kedua orangtuanya sendiri juga tidak ingin dan tidak tega mengekangnya seperti itu, namun apa boleh dibuat, hanya dirinya lah satu-satunya anak mereka, dan mereka tidak akan pernah siap jika suatu hari mereka harus kehilangannya. 

Apalagi sang ayah, presdir Hong Company sudah tidak muda lagi. Jadi siapalagi selain anaknya yang akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya itu, Joshua Hong

Walaupun memang terkadang Joshua sering bosan dan ingin keluar, namun ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakannya secara langsung kepada orangtuanya. Sampai pada suatu hari, seorang tutor pribadi yang telah disewa oleh Nyonya Hong, Lee Seokmin muncul ke dalam hidupnya Joshua. Berbeda dengan tutor-tutor lainnya yang pernah disewa, Seokmin bukanlah tipe tutor yang memaksa dan menuntut Joshua untuk dapat menguasai pelajaran dengan mudah. Mungkin karena Seokmin juga memiliki umur yang sepantaran dengan dirinya. Seokmin sendiri juga sering bercanda dan bertingkah menggemaskan di depan Joshua dan Joshua selalu menanggapinya dengan tertawa. 

“Shua, shua, kamu pernah dengar lagu risalah hatinya dewa?”

“Hah itu lagu apaan seok, aku gapernah dengar.”  
Tentu saja seorang anak presdir yang isi playlistnya If The World Was Ending-JP Sake dan Julia Michelle tidak akan mungkin tahu lagu seperti risalah hati. 

“Kalo gitu mulai hari ini dengerin dan hafal ya pertemuan selanjutnya kita adain tes.”

“Kita ini belajar saham atau belajar jadi paduan suara sih seok.” Balas Joshua kebingungan. 

“Ga mau tau, pokoknya harus hafal, kalo ga hafal nanti agakuga ngamgabegakga.”

“Apa lagi itu seok?”

“Bahasa kalbunya aku ngambek.”

“Terserah kamu deh seok, udah ayo kita lanjut belajar, aku kurang ngerti nih maksudnya beta saham itu apa.”

“Bentar dulu seperti biasa, sebelum belajar ada password-nya, coba tebak?”

“Yang asli yang ada badaknya.” 

“Salah, password hari ini itu Luwak White Cofee, kopi nikmat nyaman diminum. Ingat-ingat ya udah 5 password yang kita pelajari.”

“Iya deh seok, ayo cepetan belajar.”

Hal-hal kecil seperti itu pun juga mengakibatkan perubahan sikap dari putra presdir tersebut. Sebelumnya sikapnya selalu acuh tidak acuh kepada siapapun, namun mulai berbeda semenjak ia diajar oleh Seokmin. Secara kasarnya Seokmin lah yang membuat Joshua merasakan esensi kehidupan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Nyonya Hong yang menyadari perubahan 180° dari lekakinya itu pun sangat gembira, akhirnya anaknya memiliki teman yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. 

Hari perhari kian berlalu, hubungan Seokmin dan Joshua sudah layaknya motor dan bensin, tidak dapat dipisahkan dan akan selalu melengkapi. Sebulan sebelum ulangtahunnya Joshua, Seokmin pun menanyakan apa impian yang ingin ia wujudkan. 

“Aku ingin pergi ke wahana bermain bersamamu setidaknya sekali saja saat aku masih hidup.” 

Jawaban Joshua itupun cukup membuat Seokmin tersipu malu, namun di dalam hati jawaban dari lawan mainnya itu pun menyadarkan Seokmin apa yang akan terjadi apabila tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Namun pikiran itu ditepisnya setelah melihat bagaimana Joshua yang dengan serius memohon kepadanya. Dan tentu saja seokmin mengiyakannya. 

Tiba pada seminggu sebelum ulangtahun Joshua, Seokmin pun sudah berulang kali menyampaikan hal yang telah dijanjikannya dengan Joshua itu kepada Nyonya Hong. Awalnya Nyonya Hing bersikeras dan menolak rencana Seokmin itu. Namun akhirnya ia terbujuk karena ia berpikir bahwa Joshua bisa bahagia dan tertawa lepas berkat Seokmin dan untuk pertama kalinya Joshua memohon kepadanya untuk mengizinkannya keluar. 

Tibalah pada hari pelaksanaan, Seokmin pun memakai tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih dan sepatu hitam, sedangkan Joshua tidak kalah keren dengan kemeja biru dan celana panjang hitam. Mereka sampai di sana dengan diantar oleh Sekretaris pribadi ibunya, Pak Woozi. Sesampainya di sana, wahana bermain itu pun sepi dan kosong. Tentu saja Nyonya Hong tidak akan membiarkan putra satu-satunya itu untuk berinteraksi dengan orang banyak dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menyewa satu arena bermain tersebut. 

Awalnya, mereka berdua pun bermain dengan saat gembira. Menaiki komedi putar. Menaiki bianglala yang membuat Seokmin ketakutan setengah mati. Dan juga memasuki ruangan melarikan diri yang membuat mereka berdua harus memutar otak secara ekstra agar dapat keluar dari ruangan itu.  
Mereka bermain dengan sangat heboh tanpa menyadari bahwa keadaan saat ini terlalu tenang. Seperti sesaat sebelum terjadinya badai.  
Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba Joshua jatuh pingsan. 

Sesegara mungkin Seokmin langsung menelpon Woozi dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk melakukan pengecekan. 

Sesaat setelah sampai di Rumah sakit, Nyonya Hong pun segera menyusul mereka, tanpa berpikir jelas, dia segera menampar Seokmin dan mengusirnya dari rumah sakit itu. 

Seokmin pun merasa sangat bersalah dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Itulah kali terakhir Seokmin bertemu dengan Joshua. 

Setahun kemudian……….  
“Selamat Jalan Joshua Hong.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Mungkin itu yang akan aku bilang jika pria itu tidak mengalami mati otak di saat itu “ Kata Seokmin kepada Joshua sambil melayat ke kuburan Pak Soonyoung, orang yang mengalami mati otak yang sebelumnya sudah mendaftar kartu donor sehingga akhirnya diputuskan bahwa jantungnya akan ditransplantasikan kepada Joshua. 

Betapa beruntungnya Joshua saat itu karena jika tidak, maka seperti ucapan Seokmin tadi, sosok Joshua pasti tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. 

Dan betapa beruntungnya juga Seokmin karena setelah insiden itu, Joshua bisa beraktivitas layaknya manusia biasa dan bisa bertemu dengan dirinya lagi. Tanpa terkecuali, ia juga meminta maaf kepada Joshua dan Ibundanya karena telah mencelakakan nyawa Joshua saat itu. Tapi bagi Joshua, Ia malah bersyukur karena tanpa adanya kehadiran Seokmin, maka ia mungkin masih harus terkurung di balik gedung elit tersebut dan ia akan terus bersikap dingin dan acuh tidak acuh kepada orang lain. 

\- The End


End file.
